halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost Who Was Afraid of Halloween
" " is a Halloween episode of KidsCBC's animated series Super Why!. It originally aired on October 14, 2008. Synopsis Whyatt greets the audience and is messaged by his friends, who inform him it is time to go trick or treating. So Whyatt invites the audience members and he goes to meet up with them. Princess Pea greets Whyatt and the two girls tell him what they have dressed up as, a witch and a butterfly. Whyatt then shows them his costume, a knight brave knight. Now all they need to do is pick up Pig and they can begin to trick or treat. When they go find Pig, he runs away from them! Whyatt goes to speak with Pig inside of his home to see why he ran away from them. Whyatt asks him if he doesn't want to go trick or treating and Pig reveals to Whyatt that he is actually frightened by Halloween and refuses to go. After he deems this to be a big problem, Whyatt calls everyone and they head to the Book Club. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and Pig explains his problem to the others before Princess Pea uses her magic to locate the book they need to enter, "The Ghost Who Was Afraid of Halloween". After learning that they need to gather 7 letters, the group of children transform and fly into the book and come to a dreary purple and orange themed land that looks to be late autumn. Super Why then begins to read a few sentences in the book, "Little Ghost lived in Pumpkin Creek. Pumpkin Creek was getting ready for Halloween. Little Ghost was scared of Halloween." Pig comments on how this is a lot like his problem and they go to find Little Ghost in hopes of speaking to him. Upon finding little ghost, he immediately hides behind a group of trees until Super Why manages to convince him they didn't mean to startle him and they want to help him so that he isn't afraid of Halloween anymore. Hesitantly little ghost comes out, only to hide again when Goblin comes out and introduces himself to them. He also welcomes them to his pumpkin patch. Then he shows them his jack-o-lantern he prepared for the Halloween party coming up. Pig comments on it and mentions how funny it looks, while little ghost is terrified of it and he says a poem, which makes the pumpkins vanish! Pig offers to help bring them back after Goblin informs the group that he needs the pumpkins for his party. By spelling the word "PUMPKIN" they all return. But this ends up scaring little ghost and he runs away again. The others follow behind him, except for Super Why who collects the super letters: R, T, and D. He then comes to find everyone else approaching little ghost, who points out a noise coming from the cave he is near. It's revealed to have been the Witch, who was working on something. Once again little ghost accidentally makes her vanish and they try to find out where she is. So now its Princess Pea's turn! She spells the word WITCH, to make the witch return. She thanks them for the help but she now has to get ready for that evenings party and laughs, which accidentally scares little ghost. Before they go off, Super Why collects the N he just managed to find before going to find the others. They soon come to a house when someone comes out of it and welcomes them to the Halloween Party. However, Little ghost is too afraid to do so, as is Pig. After Whyatt tells them they can go in together, Pig feels somewhat better and he goes inside. Little ghost is still very hesitant, but he does agree either way. Out of panic he then makes the party, house, and vampire all go away! Super Why tries to tell him that Halloween isn't scary, all of these seemingly scary things are not real. But Little ghost tells him it is and then shows him what his book says, "Halloween is Scary." With that in mind, Super Why decides he will now use his powers to help out and change the story. He takes out the word SCARY, and replaces it with "make believe". So now the sentence reads, "Halloween is Make Believe". With that in mind, Little ghost brings everything back and everyone and everything begins to show the little ghost that none of this stuff is real. Like the vampire and witch, they are just humans in costume. And the scary shadows were just the Goblin. This makes little ghost realize that maybe Halloween isn't that scary after all. He had no idea that all of these things were just make believe and not real. He isn't afraid anymore, now the day has been saved! Everyone then goes to leave, but Super Why returns when he finds the remaining three letters: E, P, and E, that immedately got the answer to their question: "PRETEND". Back at the Book Club, Whyatt uploads the answer onto the Super Computer and then asks why this is the answer to the problem and Red explains that when the ghost realized that all of these scary Halloween things weren't real. So there isn't anything to be afraid of. Pig then decides he will just remind himself that anything that scares him isn't really real, so there isn't anything to be frightened of. So they all go back to Pig's home where he dressed up as a dragon! They all cheer and rush off to the nearby house to begin trick-or-treating as the episode comes to an close… Cast External link * Category:Episodes Category:2008 releases Category:Decode Entertainment Category:Out of the Blue Enterprises Category:Originally aired on CBC